Mental Decay
by So You Think You Can Tell
Summary: Stan has a twin sister (changed from Starr 2 Jayden so if u see any Starr sorry it's possed 2 be Jayden)& the aliens have come back 2 get revenge on the 5 who help destory Mary beth The tittle doesn't really have anything to do with the story but plz r


Disclaimer: (I walk out on a stage with a microphone) Hello Everyone I'm just here to say I don't own anything. (Passes microphone to Emily) Yeah I own. (Passes microphone to Laurie) Hello All and I of course being Laurie own Laurie Duh. (Passes Microphone Back to me) I guess I own Jayden. Oh yeah just to tell you the Joel and Billy in this story have the looks of Joel and Billy from well where else Good Charlotte. Wait Emily do we still own Josh? (Josh in the background) No and I would appreciate if you would like me go home now. Opps you weren't suppose to know that we have Josh in the back room, it will just be our little secret ok. Well on with the story. Oh yeah No offence to the cheerleaders who read this. I really don't have that much against the cheerleaders of America I do have something against the ones at my school well most of them. I don't own Hershey kisses either, but I like to eat them. Nor do I own Starburst I wish I did though I love starburst. I can unwrap them pretty fast with my tongue, hehe.  
  
A/n this is in the gang's second semester at the fluorescent-lighted hell hole known as Herrington High School (The Fluorescent Lighted hell hole thing Belongs to the other Emily *snaps fingers and Emily 2 appears in her black ufo jean and Moby says don't be a dick shirt*. Passes microphone to Emily2 Yes I own that little phrase. *Looks at me* Twila how the Hell did I get here? Magic you like? Yes do I have any? Try and see. *Emily2 snaps her fingers and Jason Schwartzman appears* Spiffy. I get the mike back now on with the A/n) As I was saying this is the second semester at Herrington and Stan has a Twin sister who was absent during the First because she was in New York studying drama. Aliens start to take over the school again and they want revenge on the five that defeated Mary Beth (Ugh I hate her err). Will they succeed? Who is the alien you ask well read and find out by all means.  
  
  
"Oh great they are at it again." Stokely said gesturing towards Stan who was verbally fighting with a fairly tall girl. Who had black hair with red streaks, her hair was relatively short it didn't fall pass her shoulder blades.  
"What's happening again?" Zeke asked looking puzzled  
"Stan is fighting with Jayden, you know his twin sister." Stokely said as she was walking towards the fighting siblings.  
"Stan has a twin." Casey said holding on to Delilah's hand.   
"Yeah, but hardly anyone knows" Delilah said matter-of-factly.  
Stokely put herself between the two fighting twins.  
" Hey Jaded girl." Stokely said looking at Jayden.  
"Ugh, don't call me that Stokes." Jayden said giving Stokely the death stare.  
"Come on you let me call you that when we were five." Stokely said back.  
"That was then this is now. A lot of things have change since then right, Del." Jayden said looking at Delilah.  
"Damn the lesbian has some anger issues, since Joel dumped you for Emily." Delilah said back to her.  
Stan was about to say something to Delilah, but he was interrupted by the sound of Jayden's hand slapping Delilah. It left a red mark where her hand made contact with Delilah's face.  
"Let me get you straight on some things. I'm not a lesbian and Joel didn't dump me. We decided we are better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. And if I have anger issues they are none of you business, ok." Jayden said with this evil smirk on her face.  
"Whatever, Casey lets go." Delilah and Casey left.  
"She's a bitch, Jayden, don't let her get to you." Stan said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't I was tired of her shit, and I though I should set her straight." Jayden said looking right where Joel and Emily where at. Joel and Emily saw Jayden and walked towards where she was standing.  
"Hey what's up?" Joel said giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. (Emily takes mike it better be friendly).  
"Not a thing you? Hey Em sup my homie g-dawg?" Jayden said laughing.  
"Same here." Joel said laughing at Jayden.  
"Nothing here hi home skillet. I saw you bitch slap Delilah, what for?" Emily said chuckling a little.  
"Oh she called me a lesbian and about Joel dumping me for you. So I set her straight with a slap in the face and a few words. Then she and ugh I think his name was Casey went on their ways."   
"Why does everyone think I cheated on you with Emily?" Joel asked.  
"Because the kids in this school like drama, and if they don't have it they'll make it up. So I think it is time to set everyone straight. Well everyone that is outside, anyways." Jayden said this standing on the top of the nearest table.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Emily and Joel asked in unison.  
Laurie and Billy walked up.  
"What is she doing?" Laurie asked Emily.  
"I have no clue." Emily said back.  
"She isn't going to do any cheerleading kick and flip shit again is she?" Billy asked.  
"Umm I hope not she said she was going to set the people straight about me and her's break up." Joel said.  
"Excuse me everyone", Jayden said yelling loud enough for everyone outside to hear. "Now I want to clear some things up with you guys. First of all I'm not a lesbian and if I ever find out who started that rumor, will be getting a swift kick in the ass. Second of all Joel didn't dump me or cheat on me with Emily. We decided we are to good of friends to screw that up by dating. Now that everyone is straight with what is going on you can go set your friends straight, right."   
Everyone just kind of shuck their heads yes, and went back to what they were doing before Jayden gave her little speech. Ms. Burke walked by her. Seeing Jayden still standing on the table she stopped and said "Ms. Rosado I advise you to get off that table, before I have to take you to the principal's office."  
"Yes Ma'am." Jayden said as she jumps of the table. Ms. Burke was walking away when Jayden said, loud enough for Ms. Burke to her, "Bitch", hoping Ms. Burke would react to it. And she did she said "Excuse me what did you say?"  
"I said Bitch, referring to Joel's dog. You see she is in heat. So his dog is going around humping everything that gets in it's path, including his mum's leg. So I said that would be a bitch." Jayden said some how keeping a straight face while saying all this, while everyone around her where laughing their asses off. Jayden look around her and everyone one was laughing including Zeke.  
Ohm I made Zeke laugh, he is so cute when her laughs.  
"Well umm, ok. I don't think you should be saying that word at all, ok Ms. Rosado." Ms. Burke said glancing back at Zeke who was looking at Jayden with a look of Awe in his eyes.  
"Ok Ms. Burke." Jayden said sitting next to Stan.  
"So how was New York?" Joel asked as he sat down.  
"Did you have fun?" Emily said as she sat down on Joel's lap. It was still a little hard for Jayden to see Joel and Emily together. Even though they broke-up with each other before Jayden left for New York. Even though they were better friends then they would be girlfriend, boyfriend. Jayden still had a very minuscule part of her that like Joel as more then a friend.  
"Wait, you went to New York?" Billy said.  
"Yeah, for the first semester." Laurie said sitting on Billy's lap.  
"Oh yeah, I remember now." Billy said.  
"Yeah, it was awesome. I liked the high school there better then the fluorescent lighted hellhole know as Herrington high school." Jayden said.  
Jayden was now lying down on the tabletop since there was no more room on the benches.  
"Jayden do you have any chocolate?" Laurie asked knowing that Jayden would have some because Jayden had a really big sweet tooth.  
"Yeah I think I have some Hershey kisses in my bag." Jayden said throwing her bag at Laurie. Laurie found the Hershey kisses and pulled them out, but when she pulled them out a picture fell out with them.  
"What's this picture of?" Emily asked grabbing some kisses from Laurie.  
"What picture?" Jayden said taking the picture from Emily, "Oh that, that's a picture I took from my grandma's house it is not important." She said. Jayden handed the photo to Stokely who was kissing Stan.  
"So Jadey, why do you have a bag full of kisses in your bag?" Stan asked while Stokely looked over the picture.  
"Because Mom threw me thirty dollars the morning and said get some breakfast. So I got Hershey Kisses and St-" Jayden was interrupted by Billy.  
"Starburst, right. You know they say if you can unwrap a Starburst with your tongue you a good kisser." Billy said.   
"Hey Jayden you must be an excellent kisser, you can unwrap them with your tongue in like a half of second." Stokely this and Zeke perked up and look at Jayden with a raised eyebrow, but Jayden didn't see him.  
"This picture needs to be destroyed." Stokely said this as Stan glanced at the picture and laughed.  
"Doesn't it though ugh I think I will go home and burn it." Jayden said trying to shield the sun from her eyes.  
"Not if Mom sees this she'll frame it, and put it on the wall. Then she will say oh when my little girl was normal why can't you act like you did now?" Stan said glancing at the picture, "how old were you in that?"  
"Umm... about ten years old." Jayden said as she was feeling around on the table for her Hershey kisses. And she felt someone's hand.   
"Umm who's hand is this?" Jayden asked.  
"Mine" Zeke said trying to grab the picture from Stokely, but Jayden was in the way.  
"Who's mine?" Jayden said in a flirtingly manner to Zeke. This made Stokely, Laurie and Emily laugh, because they new Jayden was flirting. Which is funny because Jayden wasn't the kind of person who would actually flirt with a guy to get his attention, unless she like him a lot.  
"Zeke" he said hovering over her taking the picture from Stokely.  
"Ahem did I say you could look at my picture?' Jayden said trying not to blush.  
"Did I ask?" Zeke said flirting back.  
"No but you should" Jayden gazing into Zeke's eyes.  
"Well can I see it?" Zeke said smiling that cute smile of his.  
"Sure" Jayden said as Zeke sat down. Jayden turned her head towards Stokely and mouthed he's hot.  
Stokely just laughed.  
"So who's in this picture?" Zeke asked.  
"Well this is me and this is Stokely and that is Delilah." Jayden said pointing out the people to Zeke.  
Billy laughed "Why is Delilah the prissy bitch cheerleader in a picture with you?"  
"Because they used to be the best of friends." Stan said.  
"What you miss anti-cheerleading and about any other thing that show school spirit, was friends with the head cheerleader." Joel said not believing that one of his closest friends was once friends with a cheerleader.  
"Yeah, but things change and she was suddenly to popular and pretty to hang out with us." Jayden said standing up and walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Stokely asked.  
"I need to light up a fag and get some starburst." Jayden said walking to her car.  
"Lighting up a fag? Umm isn't that a little harsh?" Laurie asked.  
"No a fag is a cigarette." Stokely said.  
Jayden walked back with her cigarettes and starburst in hand.  
"You know those will kill you." Stan said.  
"Yeah so." Jayden said sitting down next to Zeke and giving Stokely a cheesy smile. Stokely laughed while Jayden lit up her cigarette.  
"So what happened while I was gone?" Jayden asked everyone but was looking at Zeke when she said it.  
"Nothing than I haven't told you about." Stan said as the bell rang.  
"Ugh I have Burke." Jayden said picking up her bag and putting her cigarette out.  
"So do I." Zeke said while he was walking next to her.  
"That should be fun" Stan said.  
"Why do you say that?" Zeke asked Stan.  
"Jayden and Ms. Burke really don't get along." Stokely answered Zeke.  
Zeke just kind of mouthed oh. And walk to class with Jayden.  
  
A/n that was the end I will update soon. Did you like? Review please. No Flamers, too.  
Well that is all for now.  
  
  
~*~mIsUnDaStOoD pRiNcEsS~*~ 


End file.
